


Fare Thee Well

by eos_3



Category: Last Exile
Genre: F/M, Gen, Goodbyes, Mutual Admiration, One-Sided Attraction, Wartime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-24
Updated: 2006-09-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2835011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eos_3/pseuds/eos_3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vincent trusts Alex to take care of Sophia, but he can't help feeling a little jealous that Alex will have her for his XO.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fare Thee Well

Vincent Alzey set his cup down on the table, hands still warming against it.

“You're sure you won't reconsider, Highness?” he said, leaning forward. He breathed in the aroma of the coffee, but for once it didn't make him feel any better. He trusted Alex, still regarded him as a friend - even considering how strange and distant the man had become, since Euris disappeared.

Sophia remained adamant, and Vincent knew his student's decision and her reasoning were perfectly sound. In her position he'd have had to make the same choice - but he still didn't want to see her go. Not to mention Alex looked almost as handsome as he, and as far as he knew, was single. Vincent might not have a vanship's chance in the Grand Stream with the princess, but he couldn't help but consider the possibility that he could lose her to one of the few men he considered his equal.

The princess shook her head at him, crumbling a biscuit on the plate in front of her. They were in one of the smaller, less ornate rooms off the main hall, where a pair of friends might easily share a light breakfast.

“Vincent,” Sophia said, pausing, searching his face for some kind of valid criticism of her choice to serve on another ship.

He examined her in turn. She did not wear the attire of a noble, now, but for the gold and green bindings in her hair. The morning light reflected on the gold rims of her glasses, and then into her green eyes. Ever since she'd joined the academy, open to Anatoray citizens of all classes, Princess Sophia had strictly worn an Anatoray cadet's uniform along with the rest of the trainees. This reassured him in a way. She would be Empress eventually, and she needed to understand the perspective of the common grunt. Even if she'd be the one sending those grunts to their probable deaths.

He couldn't help but admire her ability to connect with people. It would be one of her strongest points when she finally had command of her own ship. He supposed she needed something to do while they waited for the old man to kick off. He managed to stop the rest of the unkind thought. No actually, downright treasonous, but with some of the appointments the Emperor had made recently, Vincent had been very displeased. Men were going to die needlessly because of the decisions being made by the Emperor. Noble blood did not confer leadership abilities, and it didn't confer intelligence. His princess luckily contained an ample amount of both qualities behind those lovely eyes. Vicomte Nowles on the other hand...

“Vincent, you've taught me nearly everything I need to know, but I can't get combat experience on a ship that won't see combat,” she said bluntly, though her brow creased a bit as if she didn't want to worry him. She acted much older than her seventeen years, and it was easy to forget that she still very inexperienced in many things.

He laughed, they both knew that he only taught at the academy, because his ship, the only ship worthy of him, had yet to leave the shipyard. “You don't know that. Disith has grown bold. We know they're planning something. Even if they don't make their move within the year, it will be soon enough.”

“Can't you just wish me luck?” Sophia asked, finally sipping her coffee. He tried very hard not to look at her lips.

“I'll do that. Good luck, Highness. And with that I hope you realize quickly when you are there, that Captain Rowe isn't the man you may think he is. He's a much less romantic figure than the stories make him out to be,” Vincent said, leaning back in his chair.

Sophia laughed lightly, though he did see a bit of a blush rise on her cheeks, “I'm disappointed you believe me some weak ninny-girl in love with a legend. I made my decision based entirely on the facts. If he's half the man I think he is, I'll be able to run military operations in my sleep by the end of my time there.”

He laughed in turn. “How long does the Emperor intend to allow you to remain on that ship of rogues?” he asked, taking a drink. Lukewarm, while not the best way to drink coffee, he preferred that over wasting it. Brewing coffee with first water was an unimaginable luxury in much of Anatoray, with the shortage and all. He wanted to sigh. Mayhap the Urbanus would finally be finished by the time she returned.

“You make it sound so dreadful,” she said.

He grinned. It would be so easy to flirt with her, but he knew his place. “You're one of the few people who can play a decent game of chess in the capital, your Highness. Of course it's dreadful for you to go."

“Ah, well, I'll be staying six months. I doubt anything will happen here within that time which will require my presence. If anything it will go by too quickly. There are things worth avoiding here, not the least of which are some of my father's advisers. Marius and yourself are all that make my life bearable here,” she said, looking out the window, at the clear blue sky, and then back at him. He saw affection there, but he also saw her longing to be away from this place. How could he have ever considered trying to hold her back?

He felt glad at that moment he held a good command of his face, else he might have blushed. Instead he smiled in a manner he hoped appeared kindly. “Then I am certain that he, as well as I, have hope for your quick and safe return.”


End file.
